


Threes a charm

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert failed to kill two of Aaron's parents, but you know what they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threes a charm

Robert panted round his house, Vics home, and found himself in her kitchen. He couldn't believe what Aaron had just told him, he felt sick to his stomach. How could his own father do that to him? He punched the wall, hard, and let his hand fall to the kitchen work top. He saw the blood on his knuckles but didn't care, the only thing he cared about now was Aaron. He stormed round to the living room and paced round till he stopped sharply. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed in some numbers. He held it up to his ear waiting.  
"Hello." The voice said.  
"I need your help. I need someone getting rid of."  
"We can do that, for a price."  
"What's the worst way possible?"   
"What you mean?"   
"What's the most painful way he can die?"   
"I'm sure if you tell us why you need him dead we can tailor it for you, or him share we say."

Robert told the man and he told Robert he had just the men for the job, Robert vaguely knew the man on the phone and also knew what his father has done to him. They agreed a price and contact, now he just had to wait. 

He was drunk when he tried to kill Paddy, but this, this time he didn't care about anything else. Gordon was going to die, and he was gonna be there. 

The next day he got a text, on a burner phone, saying he was in the lock up they were using. Robert was sat at home, with Aaron, and he quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket.   
"You ok?" Robert asked. Every bit of him wanted to reach out to him, hold his hand. But every bit of his being told him not to, that he would hurt him even more.   
"Yeah." Aaron looked at him, he didn't sound very convincing. They fell back into silence, though there where many things Robert wanted to say. He wanted to tell him about the men that prayed on him because of his job, his old job. Wanted to tell him he knew what is felt like to be used, have stuff done to you he didn't want. To tell him he might not know what Aaron went threw, or how it felt, but that he was here for him, always.  
"I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere, ever." Aaron looked up from the carpet he was engrossed with and looked at Robert before looking away.   
"I've got a go." Aaron said standing up. Robert didn't stop him, he just watched as he walked out. When Aaron was gone he texted the man.  
'I'm coming.' 

He stopped his car outside a large warehouse and got out. He knocked on the door and tall well built man answered.   
"He still alive?" Robert asked and the man show him inside. He was, still alive that is, hanging from metal wires and polls. A man stepped away from him and all he had on as a white apron, Gordon that is. Robert guesses the man just put it on him, he didn't ask in detail what they were gonna do to him but by his voice he could tell it wasn't going to be pleasant.  
"Robert?" The blood standard and beaten Gordon asked.  
"Aaron told me everything." Robert said. "Looks like you can hardly stand, good job you've got these wires keeping you up isn't it."   
"You gonna kill me?" Gordon asked, and Robert could tell he already knew the answer. Robert saw a box by his side on a table. So that's why the metal wires he thought to himself as he held one of the diels. He turned it up and watched Gordon squirm from the electric current. One of the new cuts on his stomach split and bled down into the white apron. He turned to diale down and off. He looked round a little, not moving from his spot in front of Gordon. He could see knifes and acid and lighters and things he didn't want to think about how they were used.   
"Just kill me then." Gordon ordered.   
"In time." Robert said moving now to stand next to one of the men. "How long do you think this will take?"  
"As long as you want." The man said, hatred in his voice for Gordon.   
"Better put him out of his misery soon, not to soon though." Robert said walking back over to Gordon. He could see burns round his wrist where the metal wires where. "How'd they do this then?" He asked holding onto his wrist before stepping away over to the table of knives and lighters. He picked up a lighter one might use for lighting bbq's and walked back over. "Like this?" He asked holding it to the metal wires around his wrist, burning the metal red. He pulled away but kept it on looking down on the man. He moved the flam to his stomach and lightly against the new scars. Before Gordon even saw Robert had moved his hand the little white apron was alight. Gordon screamed as it burned but Robert just looked on, dead eyed. Robert sat on an empty table, waiting till the fire died and Gordon spoke. This time his voice was quite, like he was already dead.  
"What happened to you to make you not care?" Gordon asked, he knew what he meant Robert hardly ever flinched when he screamed and burned.  
"Men." Robert simply answered. "What made you into a monster?"  
"Drink." Gordon replied. "What did they do to you?"   
"Took what wasn't theirs." Robert said, he always labelled it as stealing, he could be brought when he had that job so men doing that to him was just stealing, that's what he to, told himself. Gordon's head hung low, Robert bet he probably couldn't lift it due to the pain. He got a text from Aaron then.   
'I need to see u, meet me at the barn at 3.'   
Robert slipped his phone away. "Looks like we're out of time, well you are. Your son just text I have to leave soon." Robert nodded to one of the men and the rest knew what to do. Robert sat on the table again as the men moved their stuff back to their black van. "Don't hurt him." Gordon said quietly.  
"I won't-" Robert said strongly "-and I'll get anyone who try's."   
"You ever killed anyone before?" He asked hoping Robert wouldn't go through with it.  
"Yes." Robert said, it was true of sorts. One of the men can back and moved a jerry can around Gordon, the liquid didn't touch him but Robert wanted him to watch it, know it was coming for him. The man went and stood by the door and Robert picked up a small lighter that sat by him. He held it by Gordon's head as he spoke. "Look up, your want to see this." He turned off the lighter and pulled a strap tighter that made Gordon's head fixed looking up. Robert walked away back to the door. The men got in their car and Robert turned on the lighter and dropped it too the floor. The oil lit and moved closer to the man tied up across the room. "The worlds better off without you." Robert said before closing the door. 

He walked to the boot of his car and took out a black bag with cash in it. He passed it threw the window of the black van and they quickly checked it before nodding and driving off. Robert didn't drive though, he sat and watched as the building burned. They were in the middle on no where and far away from anything. He looked at the time on his phone, 2:00, he had to go if he was going to get to the barn on time. He got in his car and drove.

He sat out side the barn and waited for Aaron to come. He came a few minutes later and drove up close to Robert's car. He got out and Robert followed him into the barn. Aaron looked at him and couldn't hold back his tears, but for the first time when it came to Aaron crying Robert didn't know what to do. "Just." Aaron said looking at him, his sleeves pulled over his hands. "Just hold me." Aaron said not caring how stupid he thought it made him sound and Robert hugged him. Let Aaron cry into his shoulder and kept his hands as high up as he could. 

They stayed like that for awhile, neither of them knew, and then Robert laid with Aaron on they hay, just laid, he'd asked about the past and the harm Aaron did to himself later. He'd count the new scars and try to keep Aaron to stop later. Now he just laid with a sleeping Aaron in his arms, hair smelling of smoke and hair gel agents his face, and lay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry about this, merry Christmas!


End file.
